Si Pengacau
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Baru pulang Levi dihadapkan dengan kondisi rumahnya yang berantakan gara-gara seorang penyusup./LevixEren/Fantasy,Parody,Peterpan!AU/Ditulis untuk event [Levi Song Fest 2016] Tema, Prompt: Rap Hip-Hop - I'm into You (tanggal 24 Desember 2016)


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan ©Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Eren

Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Alternate Universe,Drabble/Ficlet

Rating: T

Status: Completed

* * *

Si Pengacau

.

Levi melirik tajam semua pelayannya. Seluruh sisi rumah porak-poranda. Gorden yang robek, meja makan terbalik, hingga perabotan pecah. "Aku tidak membayar kalian untuk membuat rumahku berantakan," katanya.

"M, maaf Tuan. Kami tidak mendengar ada suara orang masuk," jawab Eld terbata-bata.

Majikan mereka menyindir, "Tidak mendengar? Kupingmu itu cuma hiasan sampai tidak sadar perabotan rumahku pecah?"

"Kami menyadarinya ketika mendengar suara barang pecah, Tuan. Sayangnya ketika mencari pelakunya, kami hanya melihat bayangan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia berlari begitu gesit, dan langkah kakinya pun nyaris tak terdengar. Karena itulah kami tidak bisa menangkapnya."

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. Keadaan rumah saat ini sungguh membuatnya jengkel. Padahal dirinya ingin disambut dengan rumah yang rapi begitu pulang dinas kemarin. Sudah pasti hari ini tidak ada istirahat tenang untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bereskan semua kekacauan di sini. Laporkan padaku jika ada barang yang hilang," perintah Levi kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Pria itu bersyukur saat memasuki kamar, ruangannya bersih. Entah sudah dibereskan pelayan lebih dulu, atau memang si pengacau tidak sampai bermain ke kamarnya. Fakta yang dia pedulikan sekarang, yang penting kamarnya bersih.

Menjelang sore, pembantunya mengatakan tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang.

Setelah makan malam, Levi pergi menuju ruang kerja. Masih ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan untuk rapat esok hari. Baru pulang, dan tetap masih ada setumpuk kesibukan yang harus ia selesaikan. Sesekali pria itu menyesap teh disela mengetik bahan presentasinya. Menit demi menit berlalu, dan hanya suara _keyboard_ laptopnya yang ribut di ruangan itu.

Fokusnya buyar begitu mendengar suara barang pecah. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar karena Levi berada di lantai dua. _Kecerobohan salah satu pelayan kah?_ batinnya.

Dia terkejut saat Eld berteriak. Saat itu juga ia memutuskan keluar kamar. Suara langkah kaki yang banyak berlari mengejar sesuatu.

"Jangan lari kau, Pengacau!" teriak Eld.

"Ada ribut apa tengah malam begini?" tanya Levi kepada Petra.

"Tuan, kembalilah ke kamar. Pencuri itu muncul lagi barusan. Kami sedang berusaha menangkapnya," jawab gadis itu lalu berdiri membelakangi.

Pria itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Selasar di rumahnya terasa sama saja, gelap sebab lampu tidak dinyalakan.

Angin bertiup pelan. Langkah kaki yang begitu ringan, bagaikan gerak-gerik ninja di dalam film. Sesaat Levi melihat siluet bayangan berpapasan dengannya. Saat itu juga dia langsung meninggalkan Petra yang tengah berjaga memegang sapu. Gadis itu tidak menyadari barusan ada sesuatu yang lewat.

 _Siapa sebenarnya makhluk itu, hantu kah?_

Diikutinya bayangan itu. Pelan-pelan dirinya berjalan. Sebab sepertinya makhluk itu begitu peka dengan penghuni rumah ini. Siapa sangka ternyata makhluk itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu di depan kamar, terdengar tawa riang dan bunyi derit tempat tidurnya.

 _Yang benar saja, dia sedang bermain?_

Tak lama tawa tersebut berubah menjadi teriakan. "Hei kembali! Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi dariku!"

Refleks Levi membuka pintu. Pemandangan di dalam kamar membuatnya terpana. Seorang bocah tengah berlari mengejar sesosok makhluk hitam. Buku-buku berantakan, kursi pun ikut menjadi korbannya.

"Oi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" sahut Levi.

Anak itu menoleh. Mata hijaunya berpendar terang menerangi kamarnya yang miskin cahaya. Tampangnya panik, kebingungan untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Namun karena makhluk hitam berlari lagi, spontan ia berteriak, "T, tolong bantu aku menangkap bayanganku!"

Dipandangnya makhluk yang disebut bayangan berlari ke arahnya. Dengan mudah Levi menginjak benda itu hingga tidak sanggup bergerak. Si bayangan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun usahanya sia-sia. Akhirnya makhluk itu pun menyerah.

Bocah bermata hijau tadi mendekatinya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ujarnya, tersenyum.

"Kau siapa? Dua hari kau kemari menghancurkan rumahku."

"Namaku ... Eren. Maaf, aku sedang bosan bermain di rumahku. Jadi aku pergi ke dunia manusia dan menemukan rumah luas ini," jawabnya polos. "A, anu. Aku ingin minta tolong pada Anda. Maukah Anda menjahitkan bayanganku?"

 _Sudah menghancurkan rumah hanya karena ingin bermain. Sekarang malah meminta tolong?_

"Kau berani sekali, Bocah. Apa kau tahu, di duniaku anak nakal harus dihukum?"

"Eh?"

"Akan kubantu kau menjahitkan bayangan ini. Tapi kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu, Nak. Malam masih panjang, kutemani kau bermain supaya tidak bosan."

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir ya! Judul ini adalah _entry_ ke-6 untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. Segala masukan silakan utarakan di kolom review.

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
